nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Harin
Harin is a male human NPC in the Emeron campaign. Background Harin is the cook in Starminster Hold in service to Sir Lazrith in the estate of Fulton. In spite of his crude demeanor and slovenly appearance he was a more than capable cook and the normally fastidious Lazrith refused to discuss replacing him. Many children of the keep passed through his kitchens at one time or another, among them Edella Montfort. Fulton's New Lord On the 14th of Unicorn King Koris Woodbridge died of illness. Sir Lazrith, as a Royal vassal, rode to Emeron City to offer oaths of fealty to the new queen, Joycie Woodbridge. While in the city there was an attack on Strade Hall, for which Duchess Sybeth Talsar and Dame Malia Waerblue accused. Lazrith, in conjunction with a number of other knights later dubbed the Sinister Seven freed the women from prison an fled the capital. The Crown stripped Lazrith of his title and lands, awarding Fulton to Dame Vonya Loxton instead. When Vonya arrived she announced her orders were to execute Lazrith's squire, the 14 year old Arocan Gialiadin III. Arocan's father was one of the Sinister Seven and it was hoped this would bring him out of hiding and potentially lead to the whereabouts of the others. Much of Lazrith's court objected to this. However Dame Vonya had orders directly from the Crown for Sir Winston Templeton and Captain Fredias Charahad to march east to stop an invading undead army, leaving the rest of the court with little force to back up their objections. A short time later Vonya's arrested most of the rest of the court claiming they were plotting to release the Arocan. Unable to do much to help the good people of the keep Harin kept his eyes open and contented himself with spitting in Dame Vonya's food as well as adding a number of other less savory ingredients. Fortunately assistance came when the Joined of Vesper came to Fulton. They worked with Roneiros and Lazrith's inquisitor, Xoybar Ventlivym, to overthrow Dame Vonya and free Arocan and the rest of the court from the dungeon. On the night of the overthrow they passed through the kitchens, where Harin made it a point to be working that night instead of his apprentice so he could studiously "not see" anything amiss happening. Appearance and Personality Harin is 6’2” and stout a bit of a belly. His brown hair is thinning and he has watery blue eyes. His near constant love of low grade halfling weed has left his teeth a greyish yellow and a rough scar that he refuses to discuss mars his left cheek. Homely, gruff, and crude Harin is not the best face to put forward for much of anything, but down in the kitchen he consistently cooks up decent meals for the residents and staff of Starminster Hold. Beneath his gruff exterior is a heart of gold. He would frequently sneak pastries to the children of the household sending them off with a friendly “now go fuck around somewhere ya little shit, eh?" Category:Emeron Category:Characters Category:NPCs